Calvin: beyound the comic
by B gal
Summary: Calvin's POV. Calivn learns who he's really is. He must find himself in a place with a world. rated for blood, vinonce and just to be safe. fist CAH fic. may contain bad spelling, since I suck at it. darker then the ornigal. please read! not a rip off.
1. What am I?

(an: I liked the comic, so I did a fanfic based on it. Enjoy! disclamer: I only own the plot and a few OCs)

Hello, I'm Calvin. You may think I'm a normal kid, but I know I'm not.

For one thing, I know more then my fellow students. I know what happens in the world, sometimes using it for my advantage.

And I see things that they can't. Some people called it an over active imagination, others insanity, but I called it a power.

Back when I was six, I had issues with my best friend Hobbles. When I called the petstore so they can take him, my mom sent me to my room.

I heard said that she sent me in there because I made a prack call to them.

I wished my parents see things like I do.

My parents aren't nelgeting (much). They care for me a bit. I know it's only an act.

I wonder why I even here. I asked that to Hobbles one day, he told me 'Because we had been born'.

Hobbles is my only friend. I got him when I was five. We been close ever since.

He's a tiger(or a stuff animal, as everyone else sees him). He's a bit smarter then me, but only by an 1/8 of an inch.

Think that I'm normal? Well, I'm twelve and I still think like that.

I always wonder where did I came from. Hobbles said my parents got me at a feamarket.

I used to think that he made that up, but now... I wonder if he was right.

I lied on my bed and-

What was that?

A knock on our door. I hope it isn't Roseann.

I never really like my babysitter. She's evil.

I tried to outwit her, but most of time, she always wins.

Maybe if I get to be her babysitter, I can get my revenge.

The door opened. I hold Hobbles, in case it was her.

"Calvin, it's for you!"

I went down stairs with Hobbles, hoping it wasn't a trick, like one of their baths attempts.

I looked to see a tall man dressed like one of the men in black.

"I'm here to see you," He told me.

I hold Hobbles.

"Both of you."

I went to him.

"Yes," I said.

"I need to do some tests on you."

I gasped. I know I was different, but-

I looked at my parents.

"It's for the best," Mom said.

"We aren't your parents," Dad said.

"It's best you went with him," They told me.

"You sa-"

Mom went to my hight.

"You're an andriod, nonething more," She said.

I sighed, took one last look at my home, then went with him.

I cried as me and Hobbles went away from my home.

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames. I only have one book of the comic.)


	2. Tests

I was been there for a few minutes, but it felt like days.

First, they used a beating stick on me until I bled. Then, they put a bunch of wires all over body. The second wrose thing that they did is tear my arm off, with blood and wires coming out of it.

After that, they put me in a tube with green liquid. I felt like I was in a si-fic movie.

A tube was in my back. I didn't felt like my life is floating from my body. My eyes were closed. I wished Hobbes was here. All I could now is listen and float.

"This is our failed attempt to make human life without the birth process," One of them sneered.

"I thought we got rid of him at a flea market."

"What about the stuffed animal?"

I couldn't see, but I know one of them was smirking.

"We can keep him caged. Maybe we examied it."

I shudded in my mind. I heard Hobbes.

"I'll be fine. You can make it on your own."

I was trembling. Messing with me is one thing, but messed with my tiger, they shall fear my wrath.

Then, my eyes open. Everything looked covered in a blue glow.

"Holy crap, he's-"

I felt the rage in me. I tear the tube with my mind. The tube that consumed me blowed up. The peices flew everywhere.

I still was 50 feet in the air, but I didn't cared. All I want is Hobbes.

I lifted one of my hands. The guns they were holding flung away.

"Calm down, Calvin, ple-"

The officers got cut off when I scream a sonic wave.

I went over to Hobbes.

I got him out of the cage with one swing of my arm.

The light blue glow disappeared. I colasped into Hobbes' arms.

I my feet to the ground. I looked at Hobbes. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Calvin?"

"You're ok now," I told him.

I hugged him.

Around us was toar apart eqiument, blood all over everything and stattered corspes. Tears spilled down my face.

That hug only lasted an hour, but it felt like a week.

I found my arm next to me. I put it back on.

I turned to Hobbes.

"Let's go."

* * *

We we're on our way out. A bunch of alarms were going off. 

A bunch of military men with guns were shooting at me. I felt nonething but the blood staining on me.

I moved my right arm and everything got out of my way.

I brock the door with the same arm and ran away.

Everything was chasing me. This was the only time I wanted this to be something in my mind, a dream.

Why can't I be normal kid, or pre-teen.

I rember the last time I faced my bully.

**Flashback**

_I was alone, on my way home. The jerk got in my way._

_"I told if you're not careful, you'll have a ruff way home."_

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance._

_"I have to go n-"_

_He death glaired me._

_"You got a good beating coming t-"_

_I was shacking with rage._

_"Leave me alone," I said blankly._

_He put his face near me._

_"What are going to do ab-"_

_I grabbed him by the neck._

_"I told you to leave alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sneered._

_This was the frist time I saw him scared._

_"You got this coming to you."_

_I beat him up so hard, his body was covered in blood. _

_I ran off, washing my blood stain fists before I came home._

**End flashback**

I never know if he was either dead or traitized for life, but I never saw him agian.

I never really cared about him.

I ran for my life until I was in an ally.

"I think we lost them," I told Hobbes.

"Well, hello there."


	3. home?

I turned to see a rebal.

She was a girl my age with long brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a head band, a long blood red t-shirt, toarned jeans and black sneaks.

"Calivn, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I heard about you," She told me,"how I felt your pain."

She went to my face.

"You want somewhere you belong?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm Crystel."

I took Hobbes with me as she took to a place.

* * *

"This is where I lived." 

I looked around. It looked cool, like an inside of a serect clubhouse on TV.

"Can I stay here too," I asked her, "me and Hobbes don't have a home any more."

Crystel looked at me.

"I felt like that too," She told me, "this is the only place we can called home."

I smiled.

Then, three teen boys ran in.

One was sixteen with brown hair, black eyes, pale skin and dressed in a grey hoddie, blue jeans and blood red sneaks.

The second was seventeen with blood red hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black tank top, toarned blood stained jeans and black sneaks.

The last was fifthteen with black hair, green eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black t-shirt with 'Z?' on it, blue jeans and black boots.

Crystel sighed.

"Late agian," She muttered under her breath.

I looked at them.

"Look at the boy here," The blood red hair boy sneered.

I went to a mirrior.

I had messy blonde hair with a bit of gore on it, dirty blue eyes, peach skin with a lot of blood stains on it, a semi-toarn robotic arm and dressed in a black t-shirt with blood stains on it, black jeans and white sneaks.

The black hair boy grabbed Hobbes.

"How much is this litte thing worth," He asked the other boys.

"GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

The blood red and black hair boys death glaired me.

"Give it back," The brown hair boy sneered.

They passed him Hobbes and he gave him to me.

"Sorry about them," The brown hair teen said, "I'm the only one that keeps them in order."

He toarn a bit of my jeans and wrapped it around the wound on my arm.

"Thanks..."

Crystel sighed.

"These are somewhat my family," She said, "the older one's Black, the younger one's Yang and the more responable one's Kyle."

I looked at them.

"We can take care of you, Calvin," Kyle commented.

I looked at him.

"I can keep Hobbes in a safe place, while you can help us."

I kept staring at him.

Yang smirked.

"You can help us with a few things."

I nodded.

"Is this leagal?" I couldn't help asking.

Black faced me.

"Legal just a word," He told me, "that everyone think can contain all evil. We just trying to keep ourselves alive."

Kyle pushed Black out of his way and faced me.

"Why can you trust everyone else but us," He told me, "they shune you."

I thought back to my life, from all the fights, the babysitter and what my parents did that made me end up in this mess.

I looked at him.

"You're my new home," I said.

Black and Yang smirked.

"Put Hobbes in his own room," Kyle comanded, "Calvin and Crystel can share a room."

He faced me.

"You're one of us now, you have no rules now."

I smirked.

"I shall enjoy this," I sneered.


	4. change

I only sent a few weeks with them. The first few days was stealing a few simple things. Nither of us got caught.

Cystel has stay home, watching over Hobbes and caring for everyone.

I never felt pity on those who were trying to stop me.

On the third day, their were cops.

"Put your hands up," The cops comanded.

They were holding guns.

Black smirked.

"Guns the police officers used are only for treats," He sneered.

One of them got their fingers on the trigger.

"You asked for it."

I moved my hand. The guns got away from them.

I pointed at them and shot them. Their skin was covered in blood.

I shrugged, since I never felt any care for anyone any more.

* * *

I was alone with Hobbes. 

"I don't trust those older boys," He told me.

I shrugged.

"You don't think so," He asked me.

I nodded.

"They show me what I can really do," I said blankly.

Hobbes looked at me.

"They changed you," Hobbes told me, "what happed to the kid I used to know?"

I looked at him.

"He's long gone," I told him.

I looked at the hole of my window.

I heard a knock on the door.

I turned to see Crystel.

"I see you and Hobbes been talking," She told me.

I looked at her.

"I know they don't do the right thing," She told me, "but-"

I looked at her right in the eyes.

"What does right mean?"

Crystel got the point.

"That's what they tried to get to you."

I looked on. The boys looked at me.

"Time to do something good..."

* * *

I was in a bank. 

"Take all the money you can," Yang sneered.

I got my hands and moved all the cash around.

I was about to take it all when someone pointed a gun at me.

"Drop the things," The person sneered.

I dropped them.

I grabbed the person in my hand. I punched so hard, he was bleeding.

I dropped him. One more hit and he'll die.

I was about to give that hit when I heard a voice from my past that huanted me at that moment.

_"It's just a ball in the gutter. It's not as if I've embezzling money or killing people, right? You glad I'm not stealing or murdering?"_

I ran off, without a singal thing.

I ran off so fast, they hadn't had a chance to asked me anything.

I then relized I change completely.


End file.
